I'm Leaving What I Know Behind
by Can't.Be.Saved
Summary: All Time Low fan fic. A girl moves next door to a member of the band, good things and bad things happen afterwards. I'm terrible at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I told some of you this would be up the day after I finished my first story, but school got in the way and I couldn't figure out a title.**

**Anyways, here is my new story.**

**I'm Leaving What I Know Behind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand I may mention, the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, or the title (if you can figure out what song it is from) in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

_**"Take a breath let it out slow. Seasons change with a break of a lifetime. Remind me again why we thought twice about it.- We Say Summer, All Time Low**_

I was sitting in the car with my little sister, Abby and my Mom, when I realized that moving to Baltimore from Nebraska wouldn't be so bad after all. The town was pretty big and I discovered that I lived pretty close to the high school. I had plenty of neighbors and my house was a good size. But I shouldn't forget to mention the biggest reason.

You see, it all started in eighth grade. My now ex-friend Anna decided she wanted to screw me over on so many levels. She brought me into her problems and sent me into depression. She was the only reason I wanted to just leave Omaha, but it wasn't that easy, until my Mom got a job as a lawyer here in Baltimore. Yeah, I missed everyone, but I didn't mind starting over. This was my junior year and I wanted a new beginning. Anna was an important part of my life, but my biggest regret.

We pulled into the driveway of our new house. It was two-story had white paneling, and a big front porch.

"Nice." I said to myself.

I started to pull boxes out of the moving van labeled "Hayley's bedroom." I picked up one of the lighter boxes and carried it to my room. About fifteen minutes later I was unpacking my boxes. So much work, I thought.

I decided to start with my posters, knowing that would be the easiest. I pulled out my Story Of The Year poster first and went from there. By the time I was done, all of my walls had posters and old drawings my friends had given me on them. It made my white room look colorful.

I put up my clothes, laid out my purple sheets on my bed, and put up all my books and CDs up within an hour. It was about eight at night and I was just about to start putting up my DVDs when I noticed my neighbor glancing at me through the window. He was tall, had brown hair, and looked about my age. He looked away when he saw me looking at him. but he kept turning his head to me, probably to see if I was still looking. I walked to the window and sat on the window sill.

Alex's P.O.V.

So Jack had a new neighbor. From what I could tell she liked music...a lot. She had about 13 posters and a countless number of CDs. She saw me watching her so I looked away but kept looking back every few seconds. She was wearing white basketball shorts, a grey tank top, and her hair was up in one of those ponytail things. She was sitting on her window sill when I looked over once. She saw me because she started laughing and gave a small wave. I chuckled and waved back before she closed the curtain. I saw her light go off so I turned away from the window. Jack came back from the bathroom.

"You have a new neighbor." I said to him.

"Really? Cool." he said. I nodded and went back to our video game.

Hayley's P.O.V.

"Hey Mom is it okay if I go hang outside for a little bit?" I asked when I got into the living room. She looked up from her book.

"Sure, just don't stay out too late. Take your phone." she said. I nodded. Before walking out the door she shouted "Don't get raped!" with a laugh.

I chuckled and said "Wasn't planning on it, Mom." then walked out.

I sat at the end of the driveway hugging my knees to my chest shuffling through the songs on my iPod. I saw a car pull into the next driveway over. A guy who looked to be about my age also and was pretty buff got out. He rang the doorbell and two other boys answered. The one that was looking at me through the window and another one with black hair and blonde streaks on the front of it and he was pretty tall and skinny. I quickly looked away so they didn't see I was looking, but I over heard their conversation.

"New neighbor, Jack?" one of them asked. Probably the one that just got out of his car. There was silence so the one named Jack most likely nodded.

"She's hot." A different guy said. I smirked at that.

"Be sure to jump on her like a wild dog, Alex." one of them said. I laughed quietly to myself as they shut the door. I guess I should avoid Alex, I thought. That is, if I ever meet him. Which I kind of wanted to, but it's probably too late for me to go over there now.

I heard a door open and close and then heard footsteps. They got closer to me and I saw three sets of feet. I looked up to see the guy that got out of the car, the tall, skinny guy, and the guy that was watching me through the window.

"Hey, you're the creepy stalker guy that was watching me." I said with a smile as I stood up.

"You have a past together?" the buff one asked, looking at Stalker Guy.

"Oh yeah. I stalk her all the time." he replied.

"Anyways," the black haired one chimed in, "I'm Jack. That's Zack. And your own personal stalker is Alex." he pointed to each of them.

"I'm Hayley, and I take it you live there?" I pointed to Jack and then pointed to the house behind him. He nodded.

"So Hayley," Alex said as he stepped over next to me. "Will you be going to Dulaney?" he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Is that the high school right down the street?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then I guess so." I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm of my shoulder. He looked at me confused. "I'm new, not stupid." Zack smirked and Jack high-fived me. Alex shook his head.

"Not nice." he said. I shrugged.

"Well, I should probably get back inside," I glanced over my shoulder at my new home, "considering the fact that my Mom will probably give me a lecture about staying up too late. So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I said. Jack nodded.

"We'll walk to school together." I smiled. I turned around and started to walk back to my house, but waving once I got to the door.

I said goodnight to my Mom and little sister, Walked up the stairs to my room, climbed into bed, but was too anxious to sleep because of my first day at my new high school tomorrow. I was ready to start over.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I already have the next chapter written so I'll probably put it up right after this. Leave a review please! ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This one is long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any other band or brand I may mention, or the lyrics.**

**Chapter 2**

_**"I never cared how I dressed before, but I cared that night. Anticipation ran through my bones and my clothes never fit right. I can't wait till we meet again."-I Don't Wanna Know, New Found Glory.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm the next morning at 7:00. School starts at eight and I only needed about 30 minutes to get ready so I was okay on time. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a tye dye tank top, and a pair of black converse. I put them on before walking into the bathroom to do my make up and brush my hair. (Luckily I never have to straighten my hair.) I scanned my desk drawers for a notebook, finally finding one in the last drawer I looked in. I threw it in my bag along with my keys. I put my ear buds in, put my cell phone in my pocket and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, Mom." I said.

"Good morning." she replied. "I'm taking Abby to school today so are you okay with walking? You remember where Dulaney is, right?" she continued. I nodded as I remembered the conversation with Jack, Alex, and Zack last night. I guess I was smiling because my Mom said "Honey, are you okay?" she laughed at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." I replied.

"Mind if I ask about what?" I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll have to walk alone, that's all. Last night when I was outside I met the neighbor. He goes to the same school." I explained.

"Okay. You better go or you'll be late. Good luck."

"Thanks." I said as I walked to the door. I heard my Mom calling for Abby when I shut the door.

I started to walk to the school. On my way I let my wander so much that I almost walked past the school. Oops. I was on the steps when I heard "Hayyyyllllleeyyyy!" in a very girly voice. I turned around and started laughing when I saw Jack. I walked over to him.

"Do you have some hidden secret I need to know about?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably, but knowing my friends you will find out soon enough." I giggled.

"Where's the office?" I asked.

"Ah, I forgot you were knew. I'll show you." he placed his hand on my back pushing me slightly forward as he led me to the office.

I got my schedule and found out I had three classes with Jack. He led me to my first hour, which was math, before going to his. I walked in and saw that Alex was in this class.

"Hey Hayley." he said with a smile. I took a seat next to him.

"I'm highly confused already so if you could tell me where my second hour is, you would be super wicked awesome." I said. He chuckled.

"Super wicked awesome?" he asked. I nodded.

"Don't judge."

"Whatever." he shook his head. "I have my next hour with you too. I'll walk with you."

"Thank you."

The teacher walked in and wrote "QUADRATICS" on the board. The class groaned.

"I don't want to teach this any more than you want to learn it so it would be easier for me and you if you just cooperated for once. Oh I see our new student Hayley Anderson is hear. Would you please stand up?" the teacher said. I stood up like he said. "Tell us a little about yourself." he continued. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"My name is Hayley Anderson, I'm from Omaha, Nebraska, and I love music. Not really much more to you need to know about me." I sat down.

"Thank you, Hayley. I'm Mr. Cress and I'm your new algebra teacher." I nodded. He went into a lecture and I started doodling. Alex slid a piece of paper next to me. It read,

_Do you like Blink-182?_

_Yes. Do you?_ I replied.

_Of course._

_Cool._

_You know, I'm in a band._

_Really?_

_Yup. With Jack, Zack, and this other guy Rian._

_What do you do in your band?_

_Sing and play guitar. Zack plays bass. Jack plays guitar too. Rian plays drums. I was just writing a song._

_Can I read it?_

He slid another piece of paper over to me. It read,

I said I'd never forget your facevaulted away inside my headand memories never seem to fadeyou were the best part of my life: my last regretNow I've walked these lines a thousand times beforeit hurts too much to bearFor youI'd tear out my own heartand write our names togetherYour love is the barrel of a gunso tell me am I on the right end?I could be nothing but a memory to youDon't let this memory fade away.

I slid the paper back to him and took the other piece of paper back.

_That's really good! _I wrote. I saw him smile.

_Thanks. It's not done yet but, yeah. _He replied. Then the bell rang.

. . .

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I did find out I had a total of three classes with Alex, one of which Jack was in and I had two with Zack. I had one with Rian, who I had met at lunch.

We were now walking home, talking about random stuff when Jack said, "Hayley, I wanna meet your sister and your Mom!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Jack likes to meet peoples parents. The whole 'I'm obsessed with hot moms' thing works really well with him." said Rian. I chuckled. We walked to the end of my driveway and they stopped as I kept walking forwards. I stopped and turned around.

"Jack, my Mom is a total babe, okay? If you got the whole 'I'm obsessed with hot moms' thing then get over hear." I said with a laugh. He started walking forward, as did everyone else.

"Mom I'm home." I yelled as I threw my bag down. "I have friends with me. So come meet them." I continued.

"Coming!" she yelled from the office upstairs. She came to the end of the stairs.

"Oh, hello." she said.

"Mom, this is Alex, Rian, Zack, and Jack." I pointed to all of them as I said their names. "Guys this is my Mom, Alice." they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you all." she turned to me. "I'll have dinner ready in about an hour and a half." she turned to the guys. "You can stay if you want." they nodded and Zack said, "We'd love to." she nodded before walking back upstairs and closing the door.

"You're mom is hot!" said Jack. I started laughing. "I tried to tell you."

"So what do we do now?" asked Alex.

"I think this moment requires a trampoline."

"Jack, everything requires a trampoline for you."

"Trampolines are fun, Rian!"

"I agree with Jack. Which reminds me, I have a trampoline in my back yard."

"Then why are we still in here and not jumping on it?" Jack shook his head. "It's not fair."

"Jack, would you like to go outside to my trampoline?" I asked. He nodded so I started walking to the back door, only to find they weren't following me again. So I walked back.

"Guys, make yourselves at home. You don't have to just stand there and wait for me to tell you what to do. Now do you want to go have fun on my super cool trampoline or not?" I said and turned around. This time they were following me.

. . .

My Mother called us to dinner where the guys met my sister. In all honesty, she did not look like a thirteen year old. She could easily pass as a high school senior. So I included her in a lot of things I did, mainly because she never acted like an eight grader either. She fit in with older people.

We started playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64. Well, Jack, Rian, Alex, and Zack did. Me and Abby watched.

"Ah!" Jack yelled when he was hit with a turtle shell. "That's not fair!" he paused the game.

"Yeah, it is. That's part of the game." Alex defended himself.

This went on for an hour.

It was 9:00 when they finally left. I basically had to kick them out.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I called to them. They turned around and waved before they went their separate ways.

"They're hot!" Abby said when I closed the door. I chuckled.

"Um, yes I know." I said. I walked up the stairs and to my room. I changed into pajamas and my Mom came in a few moments later.

"Hayley, can I ask you a question?" she said. I nodded. "Why do you get along better with guys?"

"I think it's because they don't cause as many problems. Like, girls sometimes look for problems to cause and I don't understand why. You know I have terrible luck, so I'm always with the girls that are like that." I explained.

"Oh. Well I guess I should be happy. Especially after everything that happened with Anna." I nodded again.

"I am never letting that happen again." she smiled and said goodnight before she left my room. I turned out my light and went to sleep, excited for school.

Wow, I never thought I would say that.

**Author's Note: Review Please? ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I was listening to "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K and this idea just came to me. This chapter will make better sense if you listen to that song first. It is kind of out of the order of the song though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any brand or other band I may mention, or the lyrics I may use in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

_**"Girls ask the guys, it's always a surprise. There's nothing better. Baby, do you like my sweater?" Sadie Hawkins Dance, Relient K.**_

One week later

Alex's P.O.V.

"Good morning Dulaney High." the voice over the intercom said. I stopped paying attention until I heard the part I was waiting to hear about. "Be sure to buy your tickets to this year's student council sponsored homecoming dance. The theme? Sadie Hawkins. That's right, girls. You ask the guys. Tickets go on sale today. $7 each."

Sadie Hawkins? That's different. I wonder who Hayley's going to take. I glanced over to the right of me to see her reading the section for history we were assigned. She looked up, smiled at me, the went back to reading.

The teacher started the lecture as I laid my head on my desk trying to take a nap. I was just about to fall asleep when the teacher called on me.

"Um, yes Ms. Smith?" I asked in a very tired voice.

"You need to give your report now." she replied. I grabbed my paper and slowly made my way to the front of the room. I told a joke that got the whole class laughing and I felt better about this. I gave my oral report about the Civil War. My face lit up when I saw Hayley was watching the whole time. The class clapped when I was done and I bowed as a joke. Then walked back to my seat.

I stared down at my khaki pants, trying to figure out a way to ask her to the dance, but the bell rang before I could think of a way.

I was the last to leave the classroom. I walked down the hallway slowly. My ears were burning so then I started to think that maybe, just maybe, she was talking about me. But when girls ask the guys, it's always a surprise.

"Hey." Jack came up to me.

"What's up?" we were walking to lunch.

"The ceiling." he pointed up as I looked up.

"Indeed it is."

"I heard Sarah was going to ask you to the dance." he said when we got in line for lunch. "If she asked you would you go with her?" I shook my head. "Oh, right. I forgot you liked Hayley." I punched him.

"What?" he said holding his arm where I had hit him.

"Keep quiet about that and she's not going to ask me."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, and you do?"

"No, but neither do you. Just don't get all pessimistic about it." I looked at him confused.

"Did you just say 'pessimistic'?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Wow." was all I said. I started playing notes on an air guitar. The song I was writing in math last week was almost done. We were going to play it at the dance. Which reminds me,

"Hey, we get to play at the dance." I smiled.

"Really?" Jack's face lit up. I nodded.

"Nice." he said.

I grabbed my lunch and scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. I found a table by the cheerleaders and jocks. On the way over I saw Hayley leave the cafeteria.

Hayley's P.O.V.

After History I was walking with my friend Kori. She was my only other friend besides Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack.

"Are you going to ask Alex to the dance?" she asked when we got to the bathroom (she insisted she had to fix her hair).

"Are you going to ask Jack?" I said.

"Don't... Ugh." She said. I giggled.

"If you don't ask him I'm asking him for you." I said.

"Fine. But you're asking Alex." she said.

"Who says I like Alex?" she gave me a look that said "Please, you like him and you know it".

I sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" she nodded.

"Except, of course, he doesn't know." I chuckled.

"They never do."

When we got to the cafeteria we decided not to eat lunch because it was something gross. Kori walked over to Jack who was walking with Alex. Jack stopped and you could tell Kori was asking him to the dance by how she was acting. He smiled and nodded. She came back over to me.

"That was easy." she said.

"I knew it would be." she nodded.

We left the cafeteria. Kori went to the library and I went to my locker. Then I saw Alex running down the hall.

Alex's P.O.V.

I sat down at the table right next to the cheerleaders. The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating.

"That's one thing I won't be needing." I said. But since I'm smart I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I took off down the next hall running. Only to bestopped by...

"Hayley?" I asked when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're smooth and good with talking. Alex, would you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

The bell rang as I put my arm around her shoulders. This time she didn't move my arm. We walked to class like that.

"I like your hoodie." she said, pointing to my Green Day hoodie I was wearing.

"You like Green Day too?" I asked. She nodded.

"Cool." I said.

Like I said, it's always a surprise.

The dance was in three days, and I was already excited for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may mention in this story. (Wow, you get tired of typing that.)**

**Chapter 4**

_**"Kidnap my heart. Take me with you. Kidnap my heart. Make my dreams come true. Take me away. 'Cause falling in love ain't very far, not far from the start. Kidnap my heart."- Kidnap My Heart, The Click Five.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

"You look awesome!" Kori said. I laughed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had a yellow knee-length dress on with gold heels. She had a dark blue dress that came up just above the knee on and black heels. We were getting ready for homecoming.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said looking her up and down.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my blonde hair and Kori straightened her brown hair.

We were walking to the school. It was going to be tricky because they guys were getting ready at Jack's house and we didn't want them to see us until the dance.

"Oh my gosh." my Mom said when we got downstairs. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into the living room. She looked me up and down. "You look beautiful!" she hugged me, then turned to Kori. She grabbed her hands an pulled her next to me. "You look beautiful too!"

"Thanks." we said together. Abby came in the room.

"Holy crap, you guys are going to turn some heads tonight." she said. I chuckled.

"We won't turn heads, we're going to fucking break necks." said Kori.

"Language, honey." my Mom said but then nodded in agreement. "You are going to turn some heads tonight though." she giggled.

"Thanks Mom. We'll be back at around eleven okay?" I said. Before leaving I grabbed her camera and handed it to her. She smiled and took two pictures.

"Bye!" we said as we walked out.

We took off our heels so we could run past Jack's house. Then put them back on when we got to the end of the block.

The school gym was decorated in silver and gold streamers and balloons. The DJ was playing "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte. Kori and I started dancing.

I took a quick look at the door and pointed to show Kori the guys were here. She smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me over there.

As we got closer they were still scanning the gym. I shared a look with Kori and she pulled me forward. When we came into view their jaws dropped. I waved and Kori smiled.

"Holy shit." Alex said. He came forward and took my hand from Kori's.

"Wow." Zack said. Rian nodded.

"You look hot!" Jack said and pointed to both of us. We started laughing.

"Leave it to Jack." I said. Alex nodded.

"You look amazing." he said.

"So do you." I said.

"So want to dance?"

"Hmm. I suppose." I said, then took his hand and lead him towards the middle of the gym. The DJ put on "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance and we talked for awhile.

"Hey, um I'll be right back." Alex said.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled.

"You'll see." I nodded. I guess I had no choice but to trust him.

"He left you too?" Kori came to my side and asked.

"Yup." I popped my lips on the "p".

"So did Jack. He went off with Rian and Zack." she said. Then it hit me. My eyes grew wide as I realized what they were doing. Should I tell Kori? No, I won't. She'll find out soon enough.

The music was stopped and a student council member stepped up to the microphone.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" she asked. There was a few cheers and a lot of clapping.

"Good. So before we announce homecoming king and queen, one of the bands here at Dulaney agreed to perform tonight. Everyone, here is All Time Low!"

So that's what there band name was. Kori shared me a look that said 'holy shit it's them!' and then looked back at the stage.

"Hey guys! Be ready for us to rock your socks off!" Alex said into the mic. I giggled at that.

"This song is called Memories That Fade Like Photographs."

We made our way to the front as the guys started the first song.

_I said I'd never forget your face vaulted away inside my head. And memories never seem to fade. You were the best part of my life: my last regret._

_Now I've walked this line a thousand times before. It hurts too much to bear._

_For you I'd tear out my own heart and write our names together._

Hey, this is the song he was writing in math. Wow, they are amazing.

_Your love is the barrel of a gun, so tell me am I on the right end? I could be nothing but a memory to you. Don't let this memory fade away._

_And in the end we're turning on and off again. There's a look in your eye and it's screaming goodbye. I'd hate to watch you cry._

_Your love is the barrel of a gun, so tell me an on the right end? I could be nothing but a memory to you. Don't let this memory fade away._

_There's a look in your eye and it's screaming goodbye. Now it tears me apart just to look at the sky and I'd hate to watch you cry. I'd hate to watch you cry._

Whoa, screamo! Cool.

_Your love is the barrel of a gun, so tell me am I on the right end? I could be nothing but a memory to you. Don't let this memory fade away._

I'm speechless. Completely blown away. These guys are amazing!

`"This next song is called Hit The Lights."

That song was just as amazing as the first. I hadn't moved since they started playing. I'm shocked. They were that good.

They played a few more songs then ended with I Can't Do The One-Two Step, which I liked the most. I was still completely speechless when Alex came back to me.

"So what'd you think?" he asked with hope in his eyes."

"That was completely AMAZING!" I replied. He laughed.

"Thank you."

"I'm serious. You guys are going somewhere." I said. He smiled.

. . .

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" Jack asked me. He pouted. I chuckled.

"Yes Jackykins. Of course we can."

"Yay!" he hugged me, picking me up in the process.

"Don't hurt her!" Zack yelled.

"I won't!" said Jack.

"Okay, okay. Put me down. I want to go inside." I said. He did as I asked. I hugged Alex goodbye before Kori and I walked into my house as they walked away.

"I should've kissed Jack." she said. I laughed.

"You'll have plenty of chances for that." I said as I shut out my light. I climbed into bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any other band or brand , or the lyrics I mention in this story. **

**Chapter 5**

**"I promise, I won't let you down if you take my hand tonight. I promise, we'll be just fine, this time, if you take my hand tonight."- Promise, Simple Plan.**

Hayley's P.O.V.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. Then I felt someone jumping on my bed.

"Wakey wakey!" the voice said again.

"Jack get off the bed." I heard Kori say.

I rolled over on my back and opened my eyes. Sure enough, Jack was there jumping on my bed.

"You guys slept in the same bed?" he said.

"That's the only way to do it, Jack." I said. He laid down in between Kori and I.

"Stop harassing us!" Kori said, as she rolled over on her stomach. I glanced at the clock.

"You wake me up before 11 on a Saturday again, you won't live to see Sunday." Kori said. Jack looked at me.

"Don't mess with her sleep." I said.

"Well, I woke you up now because we are going to race go karts! Now get up." he said.

"As if you're not childish enough." I said as I climbed out of bed. Kori did the same.

I grabbed a pair of dark purple shorts and two white wife-beaters out of my closet (I had to where two because they are see through) and grabbed a towel that was in the basket of clean clothes.

"Are we going to go shower now?" Jack asked. I thought about this before I answered.

"Yes we are." I said grabbing Kori's hand and walking to the door. Jack's eyes grew wide. Me and Kori laughed.

"Just kidding." I said, letting go of her hand. He frowned. I giggled.

On the way out, I opened the door only to find Alex on the other side.

"Shit!" I said, jumping back. "You scared me." I slapped him with my shorts.

"I'm sorry. He glanced around me. "Jack woke you up?" I nodded.

"Yeah and he was an ass about it." Kori said.

"Was not!" he said.

"Was too!"

"Wow you guys are like five year olds!" I said. I walked around Alex to the bathroom and set my clothes on the counter.

"Hurry up Hayley! They might kill me!" Kori yelled.

"I'll try!" I yelled back.

I made it a quick shower and got out. After getting dressed I blow dried my hair and did my make-up. I went back to my room only to find Kori not in there and Alex and Jack looking like they were about make out. I snapped a picture with my phone before I said, "Alex how could you?" I put my hand over my heart trying to look hurt. Their heads snapped in my direction.

"It's not what it looks like!" he said. I started laughing.

"Well, I would hope not or last night was a total waste of time." I replied.

"Way to make it not sound like you just went to the dance." Jack said.

I laughed harder. Of course, Kori decided she wanted to come back at that moment. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't question it." said Alex.

"I was to afraid to." she said before sitting down on my bed.

"It's your turn to take a shower and hurry up! I wanna drive a go cart!" Alex whined. I finally caught my breath. "Just hurry up." I said. She grabbed a pair of Jean shorts and a black t-shirt and left my room.

"Hey Hayley can I borrow your Blink-182 CD?" Abby said coming into my room. "Oh hey." she waved to Alex and Jack. Alex got up and put an arm around her shoulders. "How's it going Abby?" he asked. I smiled when I saw her blush.

"Okay, I guess. Just bored." she replied. Alex shared a look with Jack who looked at me. I shrugged.

"Want to come with us?" Alex asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Which CD do you want?" I asked her.

"Dude Ranch." she said. I got up and looked through my collection. I found it and gave it to her.

"Thanks." she said before taking it and walking across the hall to her room.

"For an eighth grader, she does not act or look like it at all." said Jack.

"I know, right?" I said. He nodded.

I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out of my pocket to see I had a text message. I started to reply to it when Alex sat down next to Jack. They were whispering to each other and I couldn't really tell what they were saying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them looking at me. Dammit, what are they up to?

I put my phone down which was their signal to stop talking. Alex scooted over next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Next thing I know he is tickling me causing me to fall down onto my bed. I grabbed his hands.

"No, we don't tickle people on surprise attacks." I said.

"Yes we do." Alex said.

"Where'd Jack go?" I asked when I noticed he was gone. Alex shrugged, then started to tickle me again. I grabbed his wrists.

"We don't tickle people who went to a dance with you last night." I said.

"What about this?" he leaned down and kissed me, moving his hands to mine and intertwining our fingers.

When he pulled away, I didn't know what to do. I just stayed there, trying to figure out exactly what happened. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like minutes when it was actually just a few seconds.

I smiled after a while and kissed him again. I heard the water shut off so I pulled away and got up. Jack walked back into the room.

I walked out and waited outside the door. Kori came out about a minute later and I grabbed her arm and pulled her into Abby's room, knowing Abby would want to know too.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"Um, Alex kissed me." I said.

"Ah, knew it." said Kori. I chuckled.

"That's good, right?" said Abby. I nodded.

"I just felt the need to tell you, so you don't freak out." I turned to Abby. "I'm not ready to tell Mom yet because I don't know if this means we are dating or not." she nodded.

"Now I think it's time we go drive some go karts!" I said opening Abby's door. Jack heard me because he screamed, "Yay!" and ran down the stairs. Abby and Kori went next. I grabbed Alex's hand and lead him down the stairs.

We piled into Alex's Mom's car, which he was driving, and drove to the go kart place. On the way there, all I kept thinking about was Alex and what had just happened. Were we dating now? Was this how it was supposed to be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any brand or band, or the lyrics I may mention in this.**

**Chapter 6**

_**"It's not a dream anymore. It's worth fighting for. I can't believe we almost hung it up. We're just getting started."- Looking Up, Paramore.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

Two weeks.

Two weeks since me and Alex kissed.

He's ignored me ever since.

I don't think he could be anymore of a douche right now.

"Hey." Kori walked up to me.

"Hi." I said as I kept looking ahead.

"Hayley," she placed a hand on my arm, "you need to talk to him...or at least Jack, Rian, or Zack."

I looked at her, then turned back. "I can't." I said. "I'm terrified to hear what he has to say."

She looked at me confused. "But what if it's something good?"

"Then it's something good." I shrugged. She got up and walked over somewhere. I don't really care. I'm too depressed to even talk to anybody. I mean, I really wanted to talk to Alex and ask him what the fuck is going on, but I just couldn't get the guts to.

"Hey." really, Kori?

"Hi Jack." I turned to face him.

"Talk to him, k? He's just freaked out." he said. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he said.

"I don't want to set myself up for a disappointment." he rolled his eyes.

"Just talk to him, okay? I promise you, you won't be disappointed." he said. I sighed.

"Fine." he grinned.

"Good. Now what are you waiting to for? Go talk to him!" he said. I smiled and got up from the table in the cafeteria and walked over to Alex who was sitting up against the wall listening to his iPod. I sat down next to him.

"Hey." he said when he noticed I was there.

"Hello." I said. "We need to talk."

"I know."

"Do I start or...?" I trailed off, hoping he would start. He sighed.

"I just...I've known you for only a week and I'm afraid there's going to be hidden secrets." he explained. I thought this over.

"Since when is Alex Gaskarth, the ultimate ladies man, afraid of hidden secrets?" I said with a laugh. He chuckled.

"You're different." he smiled at me.

"Alright, I don't like this." I said. "What else do you need to know?" he smirked.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. Ask me anything."

"Well, what's really bothering me is what happened to you back in Nebraska. Would you tell me that?" I sighed.

"I met Anna in seventh grade. I didn't talk to her much but when I started eighth grade, we became friends. Everything was okay for a while, but when freshman year came around things got worse." I paused trying to remember every detail. I was still looking ahead, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex with concern written all over his face.

"She dated this guy once. He broke up with her for another girl, but about a month later they went out again, but then broke up. Then he wanted to date her again, so she was trying to figure out what exactly he wanted. Then she found out he wanted to have sex with her, and she told me."

"He is like the biggest manwhore in the world. I have yet to meet one as big as him. So since she was like my best friend, I told her how I felt about it, which was that I didn't want her to have anything to do with him because she would just get hurt, yet again."

"She was going to go through with it anyway but then, I don't know exactly what happened, but they stopped talking for a while, and she started dating this guy, Ryan. Ryan was supposedly cheating on her so they broke up and she went back to the other guy."

"They started talking again, but she dated this guy Tyler, who-as far as I know-is dating him again. The whole time she was dating him she was talking to this guy Adam, this guy Sam, and the other guy. She broke up with Tyler after about a week."

"Then she was just talking to the very first guy, but that's when she started dating the boy I liked." Alex tensed up a bit. "I don't like him anymore because, well, that was two years ago and after she dated him I didn't feel the same about him." he relaxed.

"But that's not the point. It was the fact that she said she would never hurt me-wow, that sounded like I was her girlfriend-but she did anyway." I paused so I could think.

"She broke up with him right before my birthday but it still hurt, you know? Then she was talking to the first guy again, but something happened and they hate each other now. And then she started dating Tyler."

"Because I was so worried about her and because she took me down with her and because she hurt me by going out with the guy I liked, I just got really depressed. I never tried to commit suicide or cut myself or anything like that, but I was sad ALL THE TIME. I really just stopped caring about myself and my own sanity. I just recently got over all of it. But that's why I wanted to move away and start over." as I finished I looked up at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay now, really." I said and smiled. "Now anything you want to tell me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't have anything to tell you. Yeah, bad stuff has happened to me but nothing to big." he said. I nodded.

Little did he know that he spoke to soon.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short, filler chapter, but it's important. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is kind of long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may use in this story.**

**Chapter 7**

_**"I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same."-Slipped Away, Avirl Lavigne.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

"Hey do you know where Alex is?" Rian came up to me at my locker after school.

"No. I don't think he's been here all day." I said, shrugging.

"Well if you see him, let me know, k?" he said. I nodded before he walked away.

Grabbing Alex's math book-that, for some reason, was in my locker-I started to wonder if he was okay. I shrugged the thought off as I shut my locker.

When I got out of the school I started to walk home almost immediately. I don't know why, but for some reason I turned on Alex's street and began walking to his house.

His front door was cracked open a little. I started to grow really concerned because that wasn't normal for his family. I opened the door some more and peeked in. The TV wasn't on and no one was in the living room-which wasn't normal either. I quietly walked in and shut the door.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping for a response. When I didn't get one I said, "Alex? Are you here?" no reply. I started climbing the stairs slowly to his room.

His door was wide open and he was sitting up against his bed, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees with his eyes closed. I sat his textbooks and my bag down on his bed. I sat down Indian style in front of him. He shifted so he was sitting Indian style too and looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Hey." I said. He looked up for a few seconds, the looked back down.

"Everything okay?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He didn't move for a while but when he did, he reached around him, grabbed a piece if paper, and handed it to me.

"It's not done yet." he said, emotionless.

I started to read.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye. It could be for the last time and it's not right. "Don't let yourself get in over your head." he said. Alone and far from home I'll find you._

_Dead-like a candle you burned out. Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words._

_Scream-to be heard. Like you needed anymore attention. Throw the bottle break the door and disappear._

I was shocked and confused at the same time. I read it again, but it still didn't make much sense. I looked at Alex, who handed me another piece of paper. This one was longer. It read,

_I'm sorry for this, for everything I caused and am about to cause, but I feel I have no other choice._

_Mom and Dad,_

_You know I'll always love you. I know you were there for me every time I needed you, but I always felt so alone, no matter who I talked to or had in my life._

_Alex,_

_You are a great brother and I wish you and your band well. Don't let yourself get in over your head. But you do what's right for you. I love you._

_There's no easy way to say this and there's no hope for me anymore. I spent my spare time convincing myself the world is doing just fine without me, and it is. I love you all and hope to see you again soon._

_Until we meet again,_

_Daniel._

There was red dots all over the paper. Was it...blood? I started to put everything together slowly, but it came to me.

Alex's brother had committed suicide.

My jaw dropped. I looked up at Alex as I sat the paper down next to me.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked out of the blue.

"Funeral plans." he replied. I nodded. "Jack knows. But no one else." he said. "I'd like to keep it that way. At least until I tell them." I nodded again.

"We'll get through this." I said grabbing his hand and holding it. He didn't do anything but squeeze my hand lightly.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"Um, hang on." I said. I got up and walked out of his room into the hallway, closing his door behind me. I called my mom.

"Hey Honey." she said when she picked up.

"Mom? Um, well first, I'm at Alex's" I said.

"Okay." she said. I went into the story about Alex and his brother.

"Can I stay with him tonight?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Well, normally I would say no, but right now it sounds like he needs you more than anything. Just be home before four tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. Love you." I hung up and walked back into Alex's room. He hadn't moved.

"I have to leave by four on Saturday, but I'm staying tonight." I said. He nodded.

"Thank you." he said. For a few minutes there was silence.

"Wanna talk?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I just- I just don't understand. It could've been a happy ending we let go." he said. "What's left now?"

I didn't respond, in fear that I might say the wrong thing. I think it was supposed to be a rhetorical question anyway.

I had no idea what else I was supposed to, so I scooted over next to him and hugged him. He was motionless. I'm not for sure how long, but we stayed like that for a while.

"I have to go get clothes." I said when I noticed it was 8:00.

"I'll come with you." he said.

"You don't have to."

"I want to get out of here for a while." I nodded and stood up with him.

The walk to my house was silent, but I didn't mind. I opened the door when I got to my house. My Mom, as if on cue, automatically hugged Alex. She didn't say anything, nor did he, but I smiled at it. It was sweet. Then Abby came to the door, saw my Mom hugging Alex, and knew something was wrong. You could tell she did by how she looked. When my Mom stepped away, Abby hugged Alex too, even though she probably had no idea what happened.

They walked away and Alex sat on the stairs while I got my necessities. I told them good night and began walking back to Alex's house when I was done.

"I'm sorry." I said. "For everything."

He sighed. "Hopefully, it'll be okay." he said. I walked up to his room with him trailing behind.

I changed into pajamas in the bathroom. I noticed he changed into some pajama pants and a white t-shirt when I went back to his room. He crawled into his bed as I walked into his room. I laid a blanket down on the floor and laid down on it. I pulled another blanket over me.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Um, going to sleep?" I said.

He scooted over. "Come up here."

Now, normally I would have said no, but I didn't want to make him even more unhappy than he already was. I laid down on top of his covers, taking the blanket with me. He could tell I was uneasy so he didn't say anything, just laid there next to me, staring up at the ceiling. I slowly drifted to sleep.

. . .

Alex woke up screaming that night. Like a blood-curdling scream. He sighed in relief when he saw me and I let out the breath I was holding.

"I'm okay." he said. I must have looked horror-struck. He laid back down and I waited until his breathing slowed before I laid back down and drifted into sleep.

One thing I noticed? Alex hadn't cried with me there. I thought that was odd, but I guess everyone handled things in different ways. I just needed to prepare myself for the worst.

**Author's Note: I don't know Alex's brother's real name. But a lot of people seem to use Daniel, so I used that too. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may mention in this story.**

**Chapter 8**

_**"I know that your wounded. You know that I'm here to save you. You know I'm always here for you. I know that you'll thank me later."- Pain, Three Days Grace.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning at around 11:00. I looked to the left of me only to find Alex laying on his stomach, his head on my shoulder, and his arm draped over my stomach. This dude slept heavy.

I slowly got up and quietly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. After finding a pan out of the cabinet, bacon and eggs from the fridge, and turning on the stove, I started to cook. When I was almost done, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bacon and eggs?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"About five minutes ago. I smelled bacon so I came down."

"Oh." was all I said. I fixed him a plate and we ate in silence. I couldn't help but wonder if Alex was still in shock or if it finally settled in.

Alex set the plate in the sink, startling me and taking me out of my thoughts. He walked into the living room, leaving me there. I quickly finished my food and followed him shortly after. He was laying down on his couch, so I sat on the floor in front of him.

"Hey." he said, turning over so he was facing me.

"Hello." I said. He looked down at the ground.

"Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing." he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lyrics to that song I showed you yesterday." he said.

"I like it." he didn't say anything in response. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

I think falling asleep was his only way of coping. He didn't have to think about it that way, at least for a while anyway.

I turned on the TV, but nothing was on but infomercials. I kept the volume faint and let my mind wander.

About three hours later, Alex woke up screaming like he was being burned alive. He sighed when he saw me again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked in almost a whisper. He shook his head and sat up. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms.

I glanced at the clock. It was 3:30. "Alex, I have to go." I said. That made him look up.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I got up to go get my stuff and so Alex could get some things.

"When are your parents coming back?" I asked.

"Three days." he said.

"So Monday?" he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Alex." I said.

"I can only hope it will be okay." he replied. With that, we left his house and walked to mine.

"Hey, Abby. Where's Mom?" I asked when I got in the door.

"She got called into work. Hi Alex." she said.

"Hey." he said. I sat our bags down on the stairs and walked into the living room, where Abby was watching music videos on MTV.

"Is Jack home?" asked Alex.

"He came over around 2:00. He was looking for you," she pointed to me, "but I told him she was at your house." she pointed to Alex.

"Can we go over there? Or can we see if he can come over here?" he said. I nodded and texted Jack.

"He'll be here in three, two,-" there was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Hayley." he said.

"Hi Jack." I replied.

"Is Alex here?" he whispered. I nodded my head in his direction. He walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry dude." he said. Alex nodded. They sat down in the recliners and I sat next to Abby on the couch.

"What happened?" she whispered. I sighed. Alex looked up. You could tell he heard, but he didn't say anything. I gave him a look that said "Can I tell her?" and he nodded. I pulled Abby into the kitchen.

"Alex's brother commuted suicide." I whispered. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"When?" she asked.

"I think Thursday night, but I could be wrong."

"Oh my God." she whispered. I nodded.

"So that's why you stayed with him last night?" I nodded again.

I left her standing in the kitchen so I could sit in the living room. Alex was just staring at the floor.

A few minutes later he actually started crying. Just a few tears though.

. . .

Alex's P.O.V.

_"Daniel?" I called. There was no reply. That's odd. He's usually the first one I see when I come home from school._

_"Hey Mom, Dad." I said, walking into the dining room._

_"Hi Alex." my Mom said. I sat my bag down and walked upstairs._

_I knocked on Daniel's door, but there was no answer. I knocked on his door again. No answer. I slowly turned his door knob and opened the door._

I let out a scream, the same scream when I found him. I sighed in relief when I saw Hayley. She grabbed my hand and looked directly into my eyes.

"Alex, you have to tell me why you keep doing that." she said.

"I fall asleep, and have a dream. It's a like a flashback of when I found Daniel." my voice cracked on his name. She hugged me.

"I'm so, so sorry Alex." she said. But I was tired of hearing that. I didn't say that though, because she was just trying to comfort me. I let the tears I had been holding back for two days fall. We sat there, with her holding me for about 30 minutes. But the tears dried so I laid back down.

After a moment she laid down too and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight." she said. I didn't reply. I just closed my eyes. I hate feeling this way. Feeling constant pain.

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Filler chapter below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I use in this story.**

**Chapter 9**

_**"So we'll take our chance right now. These are the days we will remember and these are the days we won't forget. These are the times we've shared. These are the promises we made. These are the days."- Five Against The World, Story Of The Year.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

One Month Later

"Give it back, Hayley!" Kori yelled in between laughs.

"No!" I yelled once I caught my breath from laughing. She had me pinned on the floor in my basement.

"Come on!" she reached for her phone that was in my hand but she couldn't get to it. She fell forward, landing on the floor next to me. She got on her hands and knees and started crawling towards my hand.

"No! Just let me see what it says!" I yelled, referring to her text message and rolling over on my stomach.

"It wasn't meant for you it was meant for me! If Jack wanted to text you, he would!" she replied. She flipped me over and pinned me on the floor again. She tried to reach for her phone, but fell on top of me.

Of course, Alex and Zack walked in at that moment.

"Whoa, slow it down now." Zack said.

I rolled over, pinning Kori to the floor, grabbed her phone that was now in her hand and stood up.

"Ha!" I said and scrolled through her messages. Before I could read any she took her phone back. "Do you really want to go through that again?" I said referring to our little fight. We were both trying to catch our breath.

"If that's how it has to be." she said.

"Hey, we don't mind." said Alex. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." said Kori, looking at Alex. (Distraction!) I reached for her phone that was now in her left hand. She pulled back before I could get it.

"Why don't you just tell me what it says?" I asked.

"Because." Could that have been any more vague?

"Elaborate please." I said.

"You really wanna know?"

"Uh, yeah kinda." I said. She walked upstairs. I thought about following her but decided not to, knowing I wouldn't win. I laid down on the floor.

"All that over a text message?" asked Zack. I nodded. "Damn." he mumbled.

I got up and walked over to the small mini fridge in the far corner of the room. As I took out three bottles of water I heard Zack say just above a whisper, "That was hot."

"Oh yeah." said Alex. I smirked.

"We try our best." I said.

"You heard that?" asked Zack. I nodded and handed them both a bottle of water.

"You're whispering skills need serious improvements." I said. He chuckled. I sat down Indian style on the floor.

They were talking about random things and I just let my mind wander. Alex was a lot better since his brother died. He seemed happier and I think he was starting to slowly accept it. He had finished the song he was writing, but hadn't come up with a title yet. He still had the dream of the day he found Daniel, but he stopped waking up screaming.

The bad thing was, everyone at school had found out at sometime or another. For about two weeks no one would talk to him, except me, Kori, Jack, Rian, and Zack. They kept giving him sympathetic looks and for a while it only made things worse. Finally, he got mad enough that he told them off.

...Flashback...

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to Alex up against the lockers.

"Hey." he said. People walked by and gave him the "I'm sorry" look. Not one person that walked by hadn't.

"I hate this." he said. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Hate what?" I asked.

"No one can give me a normal look. No one can stop and say hello. They give me a look of sympathy and that's it." he said. Another person walked by.

"God dammit!" he stood up. "Stop it! Stop it with those stupid looks, okay?" everyone was watching by now. "I am still Alex Gaskarth. I'm just going through a bad time." our history teacher came up to him and he turned around.

"Alex you can have an extension on your report. You need some time." she said.

"No. I don't want an extension. I'm done with it anyway. Don't give me special treatment because I lost a family member." he said. He picked up his backpack, took my hand, pulled me to my feet, and we started walking away. Every one was still pretty shocked.

...Reality...

The rest of that day no one talked to him, but by the next week, they treated him like Alex again. That made things a lot better for him because that was all he wanted.

"HAYLEY!" Jack yelled as he tackled me.

"Ow. Shit, Jack." I pushed him off me and stood up. "You kneed me in the stomach."

"You're going to kill her one day." Zack said.

"You worry too much." Jack said.

"I love how you worry about me, Jack. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Are you okay, Hayley?" Rian asked.

"Yeah, when did you get here?" I replied.

"I was at Jack's and followed him and Kori over here." he said. Oh, so that's where Kori went.

"Since when did my house become the All Time Low hang out?" I asked.

"Since you moved next to Jack and we became friends with you." said Rian.

"You know you love us." said Zack.

"Well, now that you mention it,-"

"HEY!" Alex, Rian, Zack, and Jack said all at once. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. How did you manage to say that at the same time?"

"We are just that amazing." said Alex. I sat down next to him.

"What if I disagreed with that?"

"Then I'd have to make you believe it." he kissed my cheek.

"Enough with the PDA." said Jack.

"You can't really say much." said Rian, talking about how Jack's hand was intertwined with Kori's.

"That's different. I didn't kiss her." he said in defense.

"No it's not." said Alex.

"Yes it is." said Jack.

"No it's not." me and Kori said at the same time. We giggled.

"Fine." Jack said.

This caused an awkward silence. So I just started looking around the room at random stuff.

I reached for my water. In the process of taking a drink Alex shouted, "I caught Jack masturbating last night!" and I almost choked. I burst laughing along with everyone else, except Jack.

"I was not!" he said.

"Mmhmm. Sure." Zack said.

"I didn't!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I said once I caught my breath, but was still giggling.

"Thank you." he said.

Alex poked the side of my stomach which made me let out a little shriek. Rian chuckled.

"You're ticklish?" he asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately." I glared at Alex, then poked him in his side. He jumped.

"That's not fair." he pouted.

"How?" I asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to find out I'm ticklish too."

"Aw that sucks." I said. Before he could say a comeback his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

Pause. "This is him." Pause. "Um, yeah." Pause. His eyes grew wide. "Really?" Pause. "Oh. Yup. Uh, hang on." He grabbed the notebook and pen on the coffee table in front of us. "Okay." Pause. He wrote, what looked like, an address and phone number down. "Yeah, I got it." Pause. "Yeah, of course." Pause. "Okay. Thank you." he hung up.

"Holy shit!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaannnddd I'm sick. Oh well, it had to happen sometime. And my dog is biting my hair. But on the plus side, I have Monday and Tuesday off of school! ; )*ehem* okay. I'll calm down now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may mention in this story.**

**Chapter 10**

_**"Things have changed for me and that's okay. I feel the same. I'm on way."-That Green Gentlemen (Things Have Changed), Panic! At The Disco.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

"What?" I asked, after Alex stood up.

"Emerald Moon wants to sign us," he said in the most calm voice.

"Emerald Moon Records wants to sign us!" he yelled.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled.

"Exactly," Alex said.

"So, then what was the phone call for?" Kori asked.

"We have to have a meeting with them and if things go well and we agree to everything, then we get signed," he explained.

"And when do we meet them?" Rian asked.

"When our parents agree on a time," Alex said. Rian nodded.

"Okay, so then what the fuck are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go talk to your parents!"

Jack left first, dragging Kori with him. We followed him upstairs and a few minutes later Rian and Zack left. Alex was last to leave.

Abby was in the kitchen sitting on a bar stool eating cereal. I walked in a took a bite of it when she wasn't looking.

"Cocoa puffs?" I asked. She nodded.

"You look extra happy. What's up?" she said.

"All Time Low might get signed to Emerald Moon," I said with a huge smile on my face. Her eyes grew wide.

"Really? Wait, is that why Alex and Jack screamed 'holy shit'?" she said.

"Yeah. They have to have a meeting with the record company so they left to ask their parents when they can go have that meeting. I guess if everything goes well then they get signed and go on tour and stuff," my Mom walked in as I finished.

"Hayley, Abby, I have to go on a business trip to Seattle, Washington. Do you think you'll be okay by yourselves for a week or so?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Because Hayley, you're a junior and Abby is an eighth grader." she chuckled.

"We can handle it Mom," said Abby. I nodded in agreement.

"Good. If you need anything go to Mrs. Barakat," she said.

"When do you leave?" I said.

"Tomorrow morning at 9:30."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, Mom. All Time Low might get signed," Abby said.

"Really?" she asked. We nodded. "Wow, well if they do while I'm away tell me," and with that she walked upstairs.

. . .

"Hey, Mrs. Barakat," I said.

"Hello Hayley," she let me inside their house. "Jack's in his room. You can go on up." I nodded and quickly walked up the stairs.

I stepped into Jack's room, where he was looking at his clothes hanging in his closest. Here's how his room was set up: if you were facing the window, the closet was on the right side, the dresser directly next to the window on the right side with a stereo on top that was playing "For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore, the desk on the left side of the window with his guitar, and his bed was in the middle with the door to the left. And there was little things scattered in between everything.

I jumped on his bed, landing on my back with my head facing the closet. He spun around.

"How's it going, Barakitten?" I asked.

"Uh, good. How long have you been in here?" he replied.

"Like, 30 seconds," I giggled.

"Oh," he turned back to his closet.

"Need some help?" I asked. He nodded. I squinted, looking at all of his clothes.

"Blue plaid button up," I pointed to the shirt, "and black skinny jeans," I pointed to them, then looked at his shoes on the floor of his closet, "and black converse." I pointed to the shoes.

He grabbed all of things I listed and started changing.

"Whoa, dude. Let me close my eyes first, gosh!" I said. He chuckled.

"Sorry. Close your eyes, Hayley." he said and I did so. Five minutes later he said, "All done. Are you wearing that?"

I looked at my red shorts and my white tank top and shook my head. "I need to help you make a good impression for Emerald Moon if I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, by the way, how the hell are you wearing that in the middle of November?"

I shrugged. "I was just coming next door so I didn't grab a jacket."

"Whatever, come on let's go to your house for your clothes," he said and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me down the stairs and next door.

"Hey Hayley is Abby coming with us?" he asked.

I shrugged. "If you want her to." he nodded enthusiastically. "Help me pick out clothes first."

He walked over to my closet and pulled out about 5 shirts. "Pick one," he said.

My choices were a purple shirt with white stripes, a green v-neck that required an undershirt, a black shirt that required an undershirt, a red t-shirt with ties down the sides, and an orange t-shirt.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick anything slutty," I said as I picked up the red one and grabbed a black tank top to put under it.

"You don't have anything slutty," he said.

"True. Now pick out pants and shoes."

"Someone's demanding."

"Yup," I popped my lips on the "p". He handed me a pair of white skinny jeans and sky blue converse.

"Leave," I said, pointing to the door.

"Aww," he whined. I chuckled.

"Just go."

"You're no fun," he said as he walked out. I quickly changed and walked over to Abby's room.

"Abby?" I said. She opened the door.

"Want to come to with us?" asked Jack. She smiled and nodded. I walked over to her closet along with Jack. He had pulled out a short sleeve white button up and a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of green skinny jeans.

"Put these on. Wear those black hi-tops," he said pulling me out of the room.

"How come you can dress other people but not you?" I inquired. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. Kori's riding with Zack and Alex and Rian are riding together."

"And we're going together?" he nodded. Abby opened the door.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lez go." she said. We walked to Jack's house to get his Mom. Then we got in the car and drove to the record company, getting there in about 45 minutes.

When we walked inside, everyone was already seated at a round table so we joined them. Two minutes later a guy in a suit and what I think was his assistant came into the room.

"You're All Time Low?" he asked.

"Yes we are." said Alex.

After everyone introduced themselves there was tons of discussion. In the end, they ended up getting an extended play and a full-length CD. They would have to meet up again in a week to record the EP, so that gave them time to decide what songs to put on it.

"Hell yes!" Alex yelled once we got outside.

"Language," Alex's dad said. He frowned.

"So you guys are going back to Hayley's?" his mom asked. I nodded.

"No parties," Jack's mom said.

"There won't be one." Yet. I added in my mind.

They drove us back to my house, where we started to talk about their songs.

"Put 'Memories That Fade Like Photographs' on your EP," I said.

"I like that idea," said Rian.

"Did you think of a name for the song you wrote about Daniel?" Zack asked. Alex shook his head.

"What about 'Lullabies'?" Abby asked.

"Lullabies?" Alex said.

"The chorus says 'sing me to sleep'. What do you sing someone when you sing them to sleep?" she replied.

"Wow," I said. She nodded.

"I like it," said Jack. Rian nodded.

"Me too," said Zack. Alex thought for a moment.

"I'll call it that," Alex said with a smile. They finished choosing the songs. Rian, Zack, and Jack fell asleep in my living room taking up the couch and recliners. Alex was about to curl up on the floor when I said, "You can take my bed. Me and Kori will just take my Mom's."

"You sure?" he said. I nodded and walked up stairs, with Kori, Alex, and Abby in tow.

"Night Abby," I said before she walked into her room.

"Night," she replied.

Kori walked into my room to change leaving me and Alex in the hallway.

"So it's a reality now," I said.

"Yeah. I'm still waiting for it to sink in," he said.

"I still say you're going to get big."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I chuckled.

"Then do so," I said.

He gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you for being there for me," he said.

"It was completely worth it," I replied.

"Your turn," Kori said walking out of my room and into my Mom's. Alex walked in after he said goodnight because I was already changed. I laid down on the bed.

"So what do you think about all of this, Kori?" I asked.

"Uh, it's amazing!" she said with a laugh.

"I agree. Night Kori," I said.

"Night Hayley."

I laid in bed for about an hour before I actually fell asleep. I'm happy I moved away. I'm happy everything that happened, actually happened, otherwise I wouldn't know All Time Low or Kori and I wouldn't be dating Alex. Things were finally starting to go my way and I couldn't get used to it. But I guess some things are best kept that way so they never get too boring. Hope arises in possibility, but that doesn't mean possibility is out of reach. If there is one thing I learned moving here, it's that sometimes the things you hope for are actually possible, so those things actually happen.

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have written : ) I'm proud of myself lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There is an INTENSE game of Monopoly going on right now between my sister, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's cousin. It is quite entertaining. So far her boyfriend is losing. **

**Oh, and this chapter actually has a title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may use in this story.**

**Chapter 11 Before The Party Scene**

"**Shut your mouth and listen closely because this silence isn't easy so I'll break it even harder than before because I'm 16 going on the end of my days and if words aren't going to cut it then I'll find another way,.."-Last Flight Home, All Time Low.**

Hayley's P.O.V.

I walked downstairs the next morning to see Zack and Rian already awake and watching That 70s Show reruns. Jack was still sound asleep on the couch.

"Good morning," Rian said.

"Hello. How long have you been up?" I replied.

"I woke up around 11. Zack just woke up." I glanced at Zack who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"How mad do you think he'll be if I wake him up?" I asked, pointing to Jack.

"Very," Zack said. I turned around and walked back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rian called.

"You'll see," I yelled back. I went over to where Kori was sleeping on my Mom's bed. I gently shook her, knowing it wouldn't take much to wake her up, but also knowing I was taking a chance with my life.

"Mmm," she stirred. Wow, she didn't get mad.

"Come on Kori. Wake up."

"No."

"Please?"

"Only if you carry me."

"Alright. Get on my back." She slowly got up and climbed on my back and rested her head on my shoulder. She jumped down when we reached the living room.

"Can I wake up Jack?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would." I said.

Jack was laying on his stomach with his arm under a pillow on the couch. Kori jumped on his back, grabbed his arms, and pulled him off the couch. She landed on her back and Jack landed on his stomach, both on the floor. We all started laughing. Kori sat up and crossed her legs. She acted as if nothing happened.

Jack rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "That was a mean way of waking me up!" he yelled.

"But it was completely worth it," Kori said. He pouted.

"Maybe to you."

"Aw I'm sorry." she kissed him. Zack and Rian groaned.

"I'm going to get food," said Rian.

"I'm coming with you," said Zack.

I got up and decided to go wake up Alex. I quickly went up the stairs and opened the door to my room.

"How the hell...?" I said to myself. Alex's head was at the end of the bed and his feet were at the pillow.

I poked him in the side of his stomach. He jumped up.

"What! Holy crap!" he said. I giggled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I sat down on the bed. He sat up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Good morning to you too." he cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed it, then kissed my lips. I rested my head on his shoulder and he played with my fingers.

"Is there going to be a party?" he asked.

"If Jack's mom isn't going to be home."

"Is Jack awake?"

I chuckled remembering how he got woken up. "Yeah he is. Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. "Jack are your parents going to be home tonight?" I asked. He shook his head. I shared a look with Alex.

"Party!" he screamed (standing right next to me) and stuck his arms in the air, almost hitting me. I winced.

"Jerk," I glared at him and started walking towards the kitchen. He pulled me back by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Fine," I said, looking to the side. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What's this I hear about a party?" Zack asked, walking into the living room.

"We are having one here tonight," Alex pointed to the floor, emphasizing that it was here.

"What about Abby?" Rian said.

"As long as she can invite some people she'll be happy," I said. He nodded.

"Cool, so I guess you guys should go home since it's already like 3," I continued. "Meet you back here at 6?"

"Oh yeah," Zack said. Then left.

"Yes, yes you will." Rian said. Then left, catching a ride with Zack.

"Bye Hayley," Kori said. She hugged me and walked out the door heading to her house.

"I'll be here after I take a shower and change," said Jack. He waved and left.

I followed Alex outside. He shut the door and took my hands and started swinging them. "Do I have to go?" he asked. I looked him up and down.

"I guess you could go to Jack's house and borrow his clothes."

"Nah, I don't trust him." we laughed a little.

"I wouldn't either." I said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't so I just decided not to worry about it. I mean, I guess if I really had to know he would tell me, right?

"I'll see you in a little while." he kissed me and left. I still kind of wished he would have told me what he wanted to say, but I guess I'll find out soon.

Alex's P.O.V.

The whole time I was walking home I kept wanting to turn around. All I wanted to do was tell Hayley that my ex-girlfriend Sierra was back from England. Last year she left for the exchange program at our high school. She just got back Thursday and it's only been two days but still.

I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I heard a knock on my window. Thinking it was probably Zack or Jack I pulled the curtains back. I nearly fell backwards when I saw Sierra. Well, speak of the Devil. Thinking I should just get this over with, I opened the window and she climbed in.

"Hey, Alex." she tried to hug me but I backed away. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm not dating you anymore?" I said.

"So? We broke up only because I left for England." she giggled.

"No. We broke up because you cheated on me with the varsity wide receiver."

"Alex that was a year ago." she tried to hug me again but I stepped back.

"It doesn't matter. I'm seeing someone else." Her face fell and she was about to cry. "I think you should go," I said. She nodded and climb out the window.

"You'll regret this, Alex," she said in the most calm voice. I shut the window and closed the curtains.

One thing I knew was that I would not regret my decision at all.

**Author's Note: I'm probably going to update this again tonight, mainly because I'm sick and have nothing else better to do and because I really want to write the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story got reported. : ( I'll probably just put it back up if it gets taken down or I'll put it on fiction press.I just wish the person that is reporting the stories wouldn't leave an anonymous review, you know? Like, if you're going to do something, have the guts to show that it was you. What are you afraid of?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I use in this story.**

**Chapter 12: The Party Scene**

_**"Drink up last call before the sunrise sets this scene of empty bottles, heavy hearts, the memories, the broken dreams. We were so tired, yet so alive wrapped up in lies like sheets of another one night stand."- The Party Scene, All Time Low.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

"Abby, invite some friends over. We're having a party!" I called up the stairs. She came out of her room.

"Really!" I nodded. "Swwweeeeeettt!" I giggled and she went back to her room.

I was picking up everything that was on the stairs when she ran back out. "What should I wear?" she said. I laughed.

"Ask Jack on that." I smirked. "He should be over soon."

She sighed. "Okay."

I went into the kitchen to grab a Monster. The doorbell rang, startling me. I opened the door to see Jack standing on the other side. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, and a red plaid button up. Not much different from last night, I thought. He looked pretty good.

"Someone's not going home tonight," I said. He grinned.

"Wasn't planning on it, Hayley."

My eyes narrowed and I jabbed my finger at him. "Don't sleep with my sister." I relaxed. "Now, Kori? Well that's up to her." he chuckled and stepped in. I closed the door.

"Abby." I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" she said in the same voice.

"Jack's here." she came to the top of the stairs.

"Help me please? I need clothing help." she said. He nodded.

I started to follow him upstairs but he stopped me. "You don't get to see until I'm done." he turned and went up the remainder of the stairs.

"Fine, but I want help when you're done!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved me off.

The doorbell rang again so I opened the door. "Rian!" I hugged him. He walked inside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Cleaning." I shut the door.

"Amazing."

"Hayley your turn!" Jack yelled.

"Your turn for what?" Rian asked, following me up to my room.

"Jack knows how to dress people. Except himself." I explained.

"Alright that's weird." Rian replied.

"Sort of. Depends on how you look at it, I guess. Can I see Abby now?" I said. She came out wearing white skinny jeans and an orange tank top with silver sequence on the neck line. Her brown hair was down and actually straightened and she had just a little bit of eyeliner on.

"You did that?" I asked Jack.

"Just the clothes," Abby answered for him.

"You look awesome!" I replied. She laughed.

"Thank you."

I didn't noticed that Jack went into my room until he came back out and threw clothes at me.

"Oh well jeez Jack. Love you too." I said.

"Just put them on."

Since the bathroom was right behind me I changed in there. Jack had given me dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a white jean jacket that was only long enough to come to the top of my stomach. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

I came out and noticed everyone was downstairs and Zack was here.

"Hey," I said. Abby studied me for awhile.

"Jack, you sure you want to be in a band? You would make a good stylist," she said. He shook his head.

"No. That's not for me," he said. The doorbell rang again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6. It had to be Alex.

"Hey," I opened the door and sure enough it was Alex. He took my hand.

"Wow, you look pretty." he kissed me. He stepped in and I shut the door.

We had some last minute preparations so we took care of them. Sure enough, around eight the guests (Rian and Alex took care of that) started to arrive. Music started blaring and it was a full blown party before nine.

. . .

Alex's P.O.V.

I walked through the house trying to find Hayley or any sign of her, sighing when I gave up. I went into the kitchen to get some punch, which had been mixed with vodka or something. The fruity-ness of the punch made it hard to tell.

I looked around the suddenly clear kitchen. In the door way there she was. Sierra had found out about the party and she was obviously wasted. I stood there, knowing she would approach me at some time. I re-filled my cup as I waited.

"Hey Alex," she traced the neck line of my shirt with her finger. I pulled her hand down.

"Just walk away, Sierra. It won't work." I said.

"You sure?" she rested her hand on my stomach and another on my arm. I stepped back.

"Positive." She stepped closer and put her arms around my neck. She kissed me, but I pushed her away. I shook my head and turned the other way, leaving her to stand there.

I waited a few minutes before walking back into the kitchen. I re- filled my cup for the third time. I already started to feel the 'effects.

Hayley's P.O.V.

I stumbled through my house that was now covered in trash and smelled like alcohol. Running into just about everyone and everything, I finally made it to the kitchen.

I fixed myself another cup of the "punch" and gulped it down. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Alex.

I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me up to my room, knocking on my door to make sure no one was there. He opened the door and led me in. My vision was blurry and I wasn't thinking straight, but I knew then that I was up for anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may mention in this story.**

**Chapter 13**

_**"You know you left the girl with nothing but the sunrise through the window pane, where tired eyes will close. Stay seventeen. The party scene has got the best of me and you. We've got to let this go."-The Party Scene, All Time Low.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed under the sheets. I had a killer headache and the sunlight coming from the window wasn't helping. I noticed I only had underwear and my tank top on.

I'm confused. What happened last night? The last thing I remember was dancing with Kori. No one was laying next to me so I guess that was a good sign. At least I hope.

I blinked a few times and sat up. The rest of my clothes were scattered throughout the room and my hair was down. I got up and rewore my jeans.

I headed downstairs. My jaw dropped when I saw the amount of trash everywhere. Thankfully, nothing was broken. There was a few people whose names I cannot remember right now passed out in random places. I woke them up and told them to go home.

"Great party," one of them muttered. Yeah, if only I could remember it, I thought.

I found Zack searching through cabinets in the kitchen.

"Aspirin's in the one above the stove," I said. He open it and got out four pills. Two for me, two for him. I gulped mine down with water.

"Do you know where Alex is? Everyone left at about 3 last night except him," Zack said. I shrugged.

"I don't remember anything past midnight," I said. He nodded.

"I saw you go upstairs with him at around one," Zack said. I spit out the drink of water that was in my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Alex went upstairs last night at around one and didn't come back. Was he up there with you this morning?" I shook my head. His mouth formed the shape of an O.

I couldn't believe it. I had slept with Alex and I couldn't even remember it.

I started getting flashbacks. Dancing with Kori. Jack almost kissing me because he thought I was Kori. Alex coming up to me after I chugged my drink. Following him upstairs.

I did. I did sleep with Alex. And the worse part was he wasn't even here. A one night stand.

I felt tears in my eyes, but I pushed them back. No way was I going to cry.

I looked up and saw Zack had left the kitchen. I heard the door open and shut so someone left.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts swirling around. Finally, I got up and walked out of my house, heading toward Alex's. I had to settle this and I knew exactly how to do it.

. . .

"Hi, Hayley. Oh my! You look sick!" Alex's mother greeted me when I reached his house.

"Um, hello. I'm not sick, just tired. Is Alex here?" I didn't mean to say the last part yet, but I blurted it out.

"Yeah. He's in the back yard. Go on out," she replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gaskarth."

I walked to there back door and saw Alex sitting on their porch swing. I slid the door back and stepped out. His eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"So you remember?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Hayley, I-" I raised my hand motioning for him to stop.

"Don't worry about it. The party scene got the best of us. Just let it go." With that, I walked down the steps and went around to the front. I wanted to forget last night happened.

I didn't want to deal with any drama. I didn't want to hear an apology. I didn't want to cry and weep about this for weeks. I just wanted to let it go, which is what I would do. I mean, I like Alex. I like him a lot. I might even love him. But the fact that we were completely drunk meant that it was all wrong.

I walked into my house and started picking up trash. I had it all cleaned up in about two hours. I heard the toilet flush and figured Abby was up. I was right, because she came into the living room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Did you drink last night?" I asked. She shook her head. "Good."

"Did you?" she asked. I nodded. She sat down on the couch.

"And I wish I wouldn't have." I sat next to her and looked at the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I slept with Alex." Her eyes grew wide.

"What else?" I figured she could tell there was more.

"He left me before I woke up and I just want to let it go. At least I think I do." my voice broke on the end.

"Hayley," she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't know anymore." I leaned back and closed my eyes. "I think I love him, Abby."

"Then you shouldn't just let it go. You should work it out. Maybe he's just freaked out."

"Maybe he isn't."

"Maybe it's just a bump in the road. You guys will get through it."

"Maybe." she got up to go to the kitchen while I got up to go shower and change.

I took a quick shower and quickly changed. I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Mom. It said,

"Hey! I'm coming home early. I'll be there today at four."

I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30. "Shit." I said to myself. I checked the house one last time for trash and people and then told Abby Mom was coming home.

"Are you going to tell Mom about Alex?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Probably. Only because I need advice and, nothing personal, but you haven't been through this yet." she nodded.

"No I have not." she said. Mom walked in and greeted us with hugs. I followed her to her room. If I was going to tell her, it needed to be now.

"How was your flight Mom?" I asked.

"It was okay. Seattle was super rainy so I'm happy to be back." I chuckled and left her room. But walked back in.

"Mom. I had a party while you were gone and slept with Alex." I blurted out. "It was because All Time Low got signed and I got drunk and was stupid and it was basically a one night stand. You may be mad and I understand that, but I need help because I don't know what to do." I said all in one breath. Her eyes narrowed but then she relaxed. She sighed and sat down next to me on her bed. She took my hand and looked directly into my eyes.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you because I know what it is like to be a teenager. You are just like me when I was your age." My eyes widened in shock that she wasn't mad.

"I think you should talk to him and figure this out. Otherwise, your relationship will be broken and awkward forever, friends or not." she said. "Now as for the party? Don't let it happen again." she finished more sternly.

I nodded. "I love you, Mom." I hugged her.

"Love you too, Hayley."

I left her room. I decided that I should talk to Alex, but I wasn't going to. The last thing I needed was more bad stuff to happen to me.

I was going to just let it go, even though I didn't really want to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do my own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics in this story.**

**Chapter 14**

**_"This balance has weighed out our hearts desire. I'm trying to make it alone. Well, it's not like it hurts that much anyway. Upside down and inside out. When I leave here I'm going alone. But I'm dying, I'm dying to touch... And it's not like it, not like it hurts much anyway."- Attention, The Academy Is..._**

Hayley's P.O.V.

I don't know about Alex, but math on Monday was easy for me. I didn't talk to him, he didn't talk to me. Every once in a while he would send a text to me, but I ignored it, mainly because I was failing math, but also because I didn't want to hear-or in this case read-an apology. I let it go, and he should too.

The bell rang so I tried to gather up my things as quickly as possible but that didn't work out so well because my bag flipped upside down when I picked it up. Guess who stopped to help? If you said Alex, you are correct.

He stayed silent. He just handed me random things that had fallen. I quickly stood up after I had everything and walked out of the class, but I could tell Alex was following close behind.

"Hayley, please listen to me," he said and pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" I said.

"I only left you Saturday night-well Sunday morning-because I was scared. Scared that, I don't know. We were drunk so I knew it was a mistake. I just didn't know how you would react," he shrugged. I waited to make sure he was done. "Well?" he asked.

"You wanted me to listen and I did. Like I said Alex. The party scene got the best of us. We've got to let this go." I turned and walked away into the crowd in the hallways.

I can't tell you if I'm happy or not. I can't tell you if I'm okay or not. I want this whole mess behind me, but Alex wants to make amends. I'm not ready to do that yet. I don't know if I ever will be.

Alex's P.O.V.

How do you fix something with someone who wants nothing to do with you? How do you get her to accept your apology when she won't even look at you?

I feel completely confused. I have no idea how to fix this. I should have just stayed with her, but I was too freaked out to even look at her when I woke up Sunday.

I need Jack.

But nooooooooo, he's out to lunch with Kori.

I shouldn't have drank at that party. I should've just stayed sober.

Yeah, me staying sober was not going to happen to often.

I need to write.

I sat down in front of the lockers. I pulled out a notebook and a pencil from my backpack and wrote what first came to mind. Granted, it was something about Hayley, but it would probably make a good song.

I wrote for about 30 minutes. I had changed a lot of the words since I started writing but it was almost a complete song. I needed a first verse and it would be done, minus the music.

"Hey," Jack sat next to me and Kori sat in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hayley still not talking to you?" Kori asked. I nodded.

She sighed. "I can try to talk to her again, but it probably won't work."

"Don't worry about it. I just need to figure out exactly what I want to say and say it all at once. Hey, gimme that!" Jack took my song I was writing.

"Why? Dude, this is good." he said. "'I know she hopes I choke on this last drink. Drop dead before my influence gets to her head.' That's cool." he continued.

"It's about Hayley," Kori said.

"How can you tell?" I replied.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Plus the chorus says 'the party scene has got the best of me and you, we've got to let this go'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that exactly what she said?"

"Pretty much. You're friends with her. What do I do?" she grinned.

"I have an idea." she said.

Hayley's P.O.V.

The doorbell rang at about 7. Abby was at a friend's house and Mom stayed late at work, which left me to be alone with who was ever behind that door. I got up to answer it. I sighed when I saw who it was.

"Just give me five minutes, please." Alex said. I stepped aside so he could come in. He stayed next to me and as soon as I shut the door he started talking.

"You don't have to accept my apology and you don't have to ever like me again. Just please hear me out." he paused and I nodded for him to continue. "You have to understand that I don't normally try this hard and I am terrified right now." he took my hand. "Hayley, I have never felt so guilty for just leaving you. I was freaked out. I couldn't even look at you when I woke up Sunday I was so scared. I didn't know what else to do so I left. I was going to go back to your house, but I couldn't get the guts too."

"None of that matters now because I realize that I fucked up beyond belief. This last day has killed me because I couldn't put into words how I truly felt. Hayley I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. "love you," he finished when I pulled away. I smiled.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry. Completely 100% sorry," he said.

"I forgive you. Was that kiss not a sign?" I said with a laugh. He chuckled.

"I just wanted to be sure."

There was a knock on the door and I saw Jack and Kori through the window. I looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "I needed help getting here," he said. I let them in.

"Did it work? Did it work? Did it work?" Kori asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes, now calm down."

"Yayy!" Jack said. He hugged me.

"Alex wrote another song." Kori said. I turned to him.

"I need a first verse. It was about what you said and how I thought you felt after everything," he said. I nodded.

"It's good, but I don't know if you will like it," Kori said. I smiled.

"I'm sure I will like it," I replied.

He gave me a piece of paper from his pocket. I did like it. It was good and he actually got how I felt on some things. Maybe Alex really did know me well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I may use in this story.**

**Chapter 15**

_**"You've become the enemy. Let it go. But you'll never take the blame. So let it go. You are you're own worst enemy, we know."-Pay Your Enemy, Story Of The Year.**_

Hayley's P.O.V.

I hate waking up early on Saturdays. Actually, I hate waking up early every day. Sleeping in is much better.

Today was recording day. Alex had a long ass title for the EP but it was cool.

All Time Low didn't want us to hear the songs until the end, so me, Kori, and Abby were stuck in the waiting room. I am bored out of my freaking mind and I am about to fall asleep.

Eight is just too early.

Kori and Abby on the other hand, well, they are talking the day away.

"Hayley, you okay?" Abby asked.

"Too early for Saturday." I mumbled. She chuckled. I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged and my head was resting on her shoulder. I closed my eyes. "Don't laugh," I mumbled.

"Hayley, come on. Wake up," Kori said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. I stood up slowly. My eyes were barely open. "You need an energy drink," she continued.

"What I need is sleep," I replied. She dragged me to a vending machine. She bought something, but I don't know what it was because I was leaning on her with my eyes closed. I felt something cold hit my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down.

"A red bull?" I took it from her hand.

"Yes, you need something," she replied.

"When the guys come back they are going to be hyper along with us except you, unless you drink that," Abby said.

She's right. They would be bouncing off the walls and I would be sleeping. I chugged it.

"Happy?" I asked after I threw my can away.

"Very," said Abby.

Waiting sucks. Especially when you just chugged a red bull and another one because you weren't hyper yet, according to Kori.

Help please.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Two hours," Kori said.

"Damn," I said to myself. I couldn't stop tapping my feet.

We waited another two hours. I was about to leave for a little bit because it was noon and I'm hungry. But then Alex came out carrying Jack on his back with Rian and Zack following behind shaking their heads.

"Hey," I gave a small wave.

"Hey," Alex said. He kissed my cheek.

"I want one too!" Jack yelled. I laughed and Alex kissed his cheek. I shook my head because Jack looked way to happy.

"What?" Jack said. Alex put him down. "Alex is my boyfriend." Alex shrugged and nodded. I thought a moment, but realized he was kind of right.

"Should I be jealous?" Kori asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, yes you should," Jack replied taking her hand.

"At least you're honest about it," I said.

"And that's the scary part," Rian said.

Alex pulled a CD out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to me. "That's the first copy," he said.

"The Three Words To Remember In Dealing With The End" it read at the bottom. I told you it was a long title. I handed it back to him. He looked at me confused.

"Um Alex? That's the FIRST copy. I don't want anything to happen to it. Giving it to me wouldn't be smart," I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you are right."

"When do you record your full-length?" Abby asked.

"Three weeks," Rian said. "We get to play some shows close by, but nothing to big," he continued.

Jack jumped on Alex's back again. "Carry me outside, lover?" he said.

Alex sighed. "I guess so. You didn't really give me an option."

. . .

"Epic fail!" I yelled after Jack had fallen off of the trampoline when he tried to do a back flip.

"Shut up!" he said, climbing back on the trampoline.

"That was really funny, Jack." Zack said. I nodded.

We were all sitting outside on my trampoline. I heard a car pull into the driveway so I looked over my shoulder. "Who is that?" Alex asked.

"I...don't know," I said. "I'll be right back." I jumped off the trampoline and walked inside. The doorbell rang as soon as I got to the front door. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened when I saw who was on the other side.

"Hayley!" she screamed.

"Um," I said when she pulled me into a hug. I'm still dazed and confused.

What the heck am I doing? I thought. Then I realized the girl that fucked up everything for me was hugging me. In my house. A thousand miles away from Nebraska.

I pushed her away. My eyes narrowed. "What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here?" I said quietly, but threatening enough to make her tense up. "Anna, you need to go."

"But Hayley-"

"I don't care! You messed everything for me! I don't even remember the last time I wasn't mad at you! And now you show up at my house and act like we've been friends forever!" That part I yelled.

"Hayley I'm not the same person I was. I have changed. I take things and people more seriously now," she said.

"I still don't care. You can't pretend everything's okay, when I can barely look at you without breaking into tears. Why are you even here?"

She straightened herself up. "My grandpa lives around here. I was just visiting him. I was driving around exploring the town. I remembered you said you moved here so I went to a local gas station and looked up your name in the phonebook." Remind me to put us as unlisted in the future. "I got directions and I thought I would stop by and say hello. I'm actually thinking about staying here and finishing high school at Dulaney. Hope to see you soon."

She walked down the stairs and waved before getting into her car. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shut the door and sat down in front of it, and started crying. This was the last thing I needed right now.

The worst part was, she found me. She actually found me. I moved so far away and she still managed to find me. And now she might be going to the same school.

How could she pretend we were still friends? I made it perfectly clear I wanted nothing to do with her. She'll probably try to get Alex and everyone else to hate me. But I won't be able to just pack up and move this time.

I couldn't take another minute with her, but I might have to spend the rest of high school with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I use in this story**

**Chapter 16**

**_"Don't forget we've got unfinished business, stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold. And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness."- Running From Lions, All Time Low._**

Hayley's P.O.V.

Why was I not surprised to see Anna when I walked into school Monday morning?

Oh that's right, because she hates me.

Well, she may not hate me. But she probably wants to make amends.

I don't.

And she knows I don't, which means that she will probably screw everything up. Starting with Alex.

So why was I not surprised when he was talking to her?

I just walked by them. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

Is it good that I hear someone following me?

I turned my head slightly to see Alex. I felt a wave of relief hit me. "Hey," he said. I opened my locker.

"Why were you talking to Anna?" I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth because I did not want to say that yet.

"Uh, she came up to me. How do you know her?" He said.

"Anna was the girl who caused my depression. The reason I'm here in Baltimore, Maryland," I said more aggressively than I should have.

Alex sighed. "That Anna? Really? Just to be sure." I nodded. "Hayley. That Anna is my second cousin."

"Do what!" I yelled, causing some people to look in our direction.

"Anna is my second cousin," he said again.

"I can't believe this," I whispered to myself. I slammed my locker shut and started walking in the other direction.

Well, he's not on my side anymore.

Alex's P.O.V.

I searched the cafeteria for Hayley. I finally found her sitting alone. "Hey," I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she said.

"You're upset?" I said, but it came out more as a statement. She nodded, then got up and walked away. I knew she just wanted to be alone, so I didn't follow her.

"Hi Alex." Anna sat down next to me.

"Hey Anna."

She started eating her food. I just looked ahead in deep thought. I couldn't hold in what was swirling around in my mind anymore.

"Anna what happened with you and Hayley?" I finally said. She dropped her fork and her eyes widened.

"Lot's of shit," she mumbled. She turned her body to me but rested her head in her hand and looked at the same wall I was looking at. I turned so I was facing her. "Too much shit that got me in too deep and now she hates me for it. I don't blame her," she said.

My first instinct was to defend Hayley, but I'm torn between because Anna is family. I, personally, don't think Hayley should forget it. Everything that happened between them destroyed her.

"Anyway," Anna shook her head, "do you have band practice today?"

"Yeah, at Rian's house." I said.

"Can I come?" she said.

I smirked. "Hayley will be there."

"What? Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Her mouth formed the shape of an O. She got up but I swear she mumbled, "Not for long if I'm here," before she left.

What did I get myself into?

Hayley's P.O.V.

Guess who has two classes with Anna?

Hayley does.

Yes, I spoke in the third person. Well, thought in the third person.

"Hey, Rian."

"Hey Hayley. Coming to practice?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I smiled.

"Let's go then."

I followed Rian out to his car. I got in the back seat, knowing Jack would want the passenger seat. I saw him walk to the car with Zack, who got in next to me. We were waiting on Alex.

My jaw dropped when I saw Anna with him. I got out of the car so she could get in. Alex sat next to her. I was about to turn around and leave, but Alex pulled me on his lap and kissed me.

We got to Rian's house and was greeted by his Mom. In the basement, I sat on the bar stool and Anna sat next to me.

"Hayley," she said.

I turned to look at her. "What?" I spat at her. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, but you have to believe me when I say I'm not the same. When you left I just...I tried to think of the right way to say I'm sorry. I broke up with Tyler, broke off any contact I had with the other guys and if you don't believe that you can ask anyone back home." she said.

"But we can't keep hating each other like this. We're setting ourselves up for a disaster that might not even happen," I stopped her.

"Look, I don't want you here any more than you don't want me to hate you." I sighed. "But since you are here I need to at least make an attempt." I looked at my feet. "Can we try to get along?" I held out my hand and half-smiled. She smiled and shook it.

"One condition," I said. She nodded.

"When I say a guy is bad news, listen to me." I actually laughed a little.

She chuckled. "Deal."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between us, but that was filled by the guys playing a song. We started talking and it was like we were friends again, but I was still uneasy.

Band practice ended and Alex was happy we are trying to end this feud.

I should listen to my gut more often though, because what was about to happen would make things ten times worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**So some of you have probably been wondering "What is up with Hayley's sister Abby?" I mean, she is just kind of there. She talks sometimes, but not very often. And if you haven't, well, I guess you are now. Anyways, she plays an important part coming up soon.**

**Side note: Did any of you hear that Jersey left Hey Monday? I thought that was kind of sad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics I use in this story.**

**Chapter 17**

_**"This is the best thing that could have happened. Any longer I wouldn't have made it. It's not a war, no it's not a rapture. I'm just a person but you can't take it. The same tricks that, that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory. Well, now I can fend for myself."-Ignorance, Paramore.**_

Two weeks later.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Kori!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Jack!" she said. I put my arm around her shoulders and we started walking out of the school. When we got to the doors she said, "Oh crap. I left my science book in my science class."

"Let's go get it," I said, then turned and walked towards her class. She went inside while I waited by the door.

"Hey Jack." Anna waved and came over to me.

"Hi Anna. What's up?" I replied.

"Not much. Waiting on Alex." She pointed to a classroom. "He's my ride home." She took a step closer to me. "What about you?"

"Waiting on Kori." I pointed to her classroom. She took another step closer. I thought about backing away, but we were just talking, right?

She pushed her hair behind her ear, then put her hand on my arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me something Jack." She traced circles on my arm with her finger. "Do you still like me?" My eyes widened. That caught me off guard.

Anna was always around this time of year. She'd come and visit her family here. I'm always with Alex, so I was there with him when she was there. We became good friends, but I always wanted something more than that.

Kori what is taking you so long?

She stepped closer, making us just inches apart. She put another hand on my stomach. I swallowed hard.

"Do you?" she asked again. I knew the answer. She knew the answer too. But I'm with Kori now. I took a step back.

Kori came out then, and I sighed in relief. She looked at us confused. I grabbed her hand and started towards the front doors of the school.

"What was that about?" she asked when we got outside. She pulled her hand away.

"Anna's trying to get me to date her." I said.

"What'd you do?"

I shrugged. "Ignored it." Tried to anyways.

She half-smiled and took my hand. We started walking home. She turned down her street and I went to my house and sat on my porch. I thought about talking to Hayley about this, but she'd probably get really mad because Anna did this once to her already.

Finally, I just got up from the porch and walked next door, hoping she was home. I rang her doorbell and waited.

"Oh hey Jack." Abby answered the door. She stepped aside and I walked in.

"Hey Abby. Is Hayley home?" I said. She shut the door.

"She's in her room." Abby walked back into the living room.

I went up the stairs quickly and knocked on Hayley's door. "Hey Jack. What's up?" she said.

"Can I talk to you?" I said. She nodded and let me in her room. I sat down on her bed.

"So?" she said.

"After school Anna came up to me and she tried to make me confess to liking her. She knows I'm dating Kori and she knows I liked her, well, I take that back. I still like her but I'm with Kori and I like her more."

"You like Anna?" she said. I nodded slowly. "How do you know her?"

"She's Alex's family and I'm always with Alex." She nodded.

"And you want her to lay off?" I nodded again. "Well, from experience she won't. I can't believe I trusted her again. I'm such an idiot." She fell back onto her bed.

"You're not an idiot, Hayley. We all trusted her. We should have listened to you. But how do we get her to go back to Nebraska?"

"We can't, really. Dammit. Do you ever just want to punch someone in the face repeatedly?"

I chuckled. "Yup."

"What about punching people in the face?" Abby came into Hayley's room.

"She doesn't know does she?" I said. Hayley shook her head, then turned to Abby.

"Anna's in Baltimore. She Alex's second cousin."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "You're joking, right?" Hayley and I shook our heads. "That bitch!" Abby yelled. I laughed.

"They have a past too." said Hayley.

"When I was in seventh grade you guys were sophomores, right?" I nodded. "I was dating a freshmen, but that was also one of the guys Anna was with and it was at the same time." Abby explained.

"So no one likes this chick, but yet she's here?" I said. They nodded.

"I think Alex is the only one that does, but that's because he kind of has to," said Hayley.

I sighed. "Just do your best to stay away from her. That's all you can do." Abby said.

Alex's P.O.V.

I wanted to hang out at Hayley's house today after school, but Anna wanted to hang out. All she did was sit there and complain the whole time. It's always stuff about how she doesn't like our music, how my room is supposedly too dark, the TV show we are watching, the Baltimore Ravens, the food, or any other thing you can think of.

I know this is terrible to say, but I do not like my cousin.

"You know what Anna? Shut up! Okay? Shut up! No one wants to hear you complain." I finally yelled. She frowned.

"I'm sorry Alex." she said. I ignored her. I got up off of the couch and left. I wanted to talk to Hayley. I heard someone following me but I thought nothing of it. I reached Hayley's house and rang her doorbell.

"So this is where you went?" Anna said. I spun around.

"Well, yeah she's my girlfriend. I would like to see her." I snapped.

"Whatever Alex-" she was interrupted by Abby answering the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she said.

"I followed Alex." Anna said. Abby turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know she was following me." I put my hands up in defense. She turned back to Anna.

"Dude, just leave," Abby said.

Anna walked up the steps. "Or what?"

"There's a number of things I could do." Abby said. I saw Hayley and Jack behind her.

"Then do them." Anna crossed her arms. Abby raised an eyebrow, then punched Anna in the eye.

"Whoa! Dude, calm down." Jack said. He was holding Abby back. I grabbed Anna's arms and was holding her back.

Somehow they both managed to get out of our grasp and Abby tackled Anna. They were full on fighting.

"Abby!" Hayley screamed. She pulled her off Anna and was holding her arms.

"Anna get the hell out of here!" Hayley screamed. Anna whipped her bloody lip and nose and then took off running down the street.

Abby hit the ground clutching her stomach. "Ow shit!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ow! Dammit! I-I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, any band or brand, or the lyrics in this story.**

**Chapter 18**

_**"Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days. But the hard times will come and we'll keep moving on. We're moving up. Keep moving on."- Movin' On, Good Charlotte.**_

Abby's P.O.V.

I heard beeping and felt something on my arm. I lightly touched it, but I couldn't quite figure out what is was. I opened my eyes and saw white, then a bright light. I looked at my arm and saw there was an IV in it. I heard someone clear there throat.

"Zack?" I said. "What are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?" My voice was hoarse.

"You got in a fight with Anna." My eyes widened. "You were having stomach pains all day Monday huh?" I nodded. "When Anna kept punching you in your stomach it hit your appendix just right and well it burst." My eyes got even wider.

"You've been out for about a day. Now as for me being here, well Hayley, your Mom, Jack, Alex, Kori, and Rian were all hungry. I didn't want you to wake up alone so in case you did I stayed here." I smiled at that. He hugged me.

"Thank you Zack. But I have to know, have you been here the whole time I was in the hospital?"

He shook his head. "Hayley and your Mom have, but everyone left for school and we've spent the night here."

"Thanks Zack."

"You're welcome." He smiled. He held me hand. "Abby, I don't think you remember anything that happened. Do you?" I shook my head.

"I would tell you, but I wasn't there and I don't know the whole story." I nodded.

I heard a door open and everyone walked in. Hayley saw me first. "Abby!" she screamed, causing everyone to turn my way. She ran over to me and hugged me. Followed by my Mom, Alex, Rian, Kori, and last of all Jack.

I winced. Leaning up was hard to do. Zack was still holding my hand. He noticed I winced because he lightly rubbed where the gauss was.

"Am I on pain medication?" I asked. Mon nodded.

"The doctors said the pain would be excruciating if you weren't," she explained.

Alex, who was standing next to where Zack was sitting looked at me and then looked at my and Zack's hand. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. I half-smiled and lightly shrugged. He shook his head.

After I found out what exactly happened with Anna, the doctor came into the room. He was pretty tall and looked to be about 45. "The test results look good. She can go home now." He smiled and left. I slowly sat up. Mom handed me a duffle bag filled with clothes. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom." She kissed my cheek and everyone left the room, except Alex.

"What's up?" I asked him. He studied me for a moment.

"Just don't let Zack go. He really likes you." That surprised me. Alex started to leave.

"Wait," he turned around, "he does? Seriously?" He chuckled and nodded. I mouthed a "wow" and he left the room. I quickly changed, gathered everything that was mine, and threw it in the duffle bag. I walked out into the hallway.

"So what about Anna?" I said.

"Apparently," Alex started, "The deal was if she didn't get in any fights or get in trouble at school she could stay here. She's leaving tonight." I sighed in relief.

"Thank God," I said. With that we left.

. . .

Hayley's P.O.V.

One month later.

I finally feel like I'm with people that won't screw me over. People that actually care how I feel. I regret nothing.

Kori and Jack are still going pretty strong. It's been a while. Turns out they've actually went to school with each other since sixth grade, they just didn't know it.

Abby started dating Zack about two weeks after she got out of the hospital. No one knew, except Alex, that he liked her. Abby didn't even realize it herself.

As for my Mom? She started dating a friend of Mrs. Barakat's. They've been dating for about a week.

Me and Alex are still dating too. Its been almost three months since his brother died. Alex is a lot better than he was. His ex-girlfriend Sierra went to China for the foreign exchanged program. She won't be back until next year.

Anna left Baltimore the same day Abby got out of the hospital. None of us has seen, or heard from her since. I'd like to keep it that way.

To think that four months ago I was a girl who couldn't let go of her past and a friendship that was ripping her apart just doesn't seem right anymore. If you had met me a year ago, you wouldn't think I was the same person. I never want to let any of these guys go and I won't.

What's in store for me? I don't want to think about the future. I'm ready to face anything head-on, without holding back anything.

**Author's Note: THE END.**

**Sequel? Probably not. I have another idea for a story that will be up tonight or tomorrow night.**

**I'd like to thank any of you who read and reviewed for this story. You are awesome and I loved the feedback! : )**


End file.
